1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of connectors for computers and devices for computers. In particular, the invention relates to a connector for coupling a communication line to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication plugs are used to establish communications between computers and other computers, local area networks and/or wide-area networks such as the Internet. In a typical application, computers connect to a phone jack having a RJ-style connector to access the Internet or an email server on a network.
Increasingly, more diverse and compact computers incorporate communication capabilities for communication lines using plug-style connectors. For example, computer devices including handheld computers, such as Palm Pilot(trademark) organizers, laptop computers, and PCMCIA standard communication cards, may include RJ-style plugs for coupling the respective device to a phone or Ethernet line.
Some computing devices integrate a female connector to mate with a communication plug in a horizontal direction. For example, laptop computers often have a jack for receiving a RJ plug. Laptop computers usually include the jack on a side surface of the device. The thickness of a laptop computer is usually relatively small, causing the jack to be positioned close to the underlying surface in which the lap top computer rests on.
To minimize thickness, some computers such as the Sony VAIO(trademark) computer employ a hinged female connector for mating to a communication plug. The hinged connector is accessible from a surface of the computer to receive a phone or Ethernet plug in a direction horizontal to the underlying surface that the computer rests on. The hinged extension is slanted with respect to the side of the computer so that the communication plug must be received at an angle.
In handheld devices, the exterior surface of the device is minimized to preserve size. Available surface space is often used to retain buttons for operating the device, a display screen, a microphone/speaker, and connectors for coupling the device to other computers and accessories. The thickness and compactness of the handheld computer is also an important design consideration.
PCMCIA cards are used to adapt certain computers for coupling with a communication line having a communication plug such an RJ-style plug. PCMCIA cards include Type I, Type II, and Type III cards. Type I and Type II cards in particular are constrained from incorporating a jack for a phone line because the relative size of such PCMCIA cards is mandated by industry standards to be less than 5 millimeters. Since RJ-style plugs are larger than 5 millimeters, these types of PCMCIA cards use additional adapters to couple to a RJ-style plug or Ethernet jack.
In particular, some PCMCIA cards for computers incorporate a connector as a retractable extension from a housing of the card. The connectors can be extended from the housing of the card to receive the RJ plug in a direction vertical to the planar dimensions of the PCMCIA card. This allows the computing device to incorporate the cross-sectional of the female RJ connector in a lateral direction, thereby minimizing exterior real estate needed for the female RJ connector. These devices are usually used with compact computers that have limited vertical dimensions.
A connector is provided to mate with communication plug that extends a communication line such as a phone line or Ethernet line. The connector is provided on a platform that is extendable from a surface of a housing that retains the connector. The connector also includes a receptacle structure that is moveably coupled to the platform. When the platform is extended, the receptacle structure may be raised to receive the communication plug in a horizontal direction with respect to the platform. When the connector is lowered, the platform can be retracted into the housing to be stored. Preferably, the connector is adapted to mate with a communication plug such as a RJ-11 or RJ-45 connector.